


Rules and Roses

by Fxndom_Trash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_Trash/pseuds/Fxndom_Trash
Summary: Will is a music teacher and Nico is an English teacher,.They both clearly like each other but are too oblivious to notice, so the students take it into their own hands to set them up in awkward situations.





	Rules and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> UwU it’s Bee’s fault she put the prompt on Twitter and I couldn’t help it

Will was tidying his desk. It was about 6:30am, and he had no idea why he had to get there so early until he noticed the ever-increasing list of things that needed sorting in his classroom. He was a music teacher, only just starting at HB Academy. A high school. He hadn’t met any of his fellow staff members yet beside his employer Chiron (Or Mr Bruner as he was to call him around students). He had seen others in the halls, of course, but nobody had greeted him yet. They were all occupied, but he didn’t hesitate to smile at them if they caught his eye.

It was about 8am when he had arranged the classroom to his liking and now had half an hour to sit and relax until the day started. His first class was at 9am with a bunch of the newer kids who had started this year. It was only the first day of the year anyway and these kids needed a warm welcome so what better person to give them said welcome than Mr Solace. This first term he was to teach piano, not an instrument he had much practice on but he knew enough to teach and he could play it fairly well. Maybe you’d watch him play and think he was a genius, but to him he couldn’t play it as well as he could play other instruments like the ukulele and the flute. They were easy enough, though. It didn’t take much time to learn those. You could pick them both up easily in one day.

It was 9am before he knew it, and kids began filing through the door. Their chatter was loud. Will felt himself flinch before taking a deep breath and standing up. “Everyone, back outside and we’ll do this properly” he said loudly, and as the heads turned towards him it took a lot of confidence to not sit back down and die of embarrassment. There was a few seconds, in which the students took in what he said, before there was a collective groan. They all exited the classroom, shortly followed by Will himself, and lined up outside the door. He had to admit, he was rather proud of himself for even getting them to listen. “You will go back in, in silence, and stand behind a table of your choosing. Please, be sensible and don’t choose someone that you’ll get distracted by. I will change the seats around if not enough work is being done.” he reminded them firmly, before standing at the door and shaking each student’s hand in turn. Once everyone was seated, in stood in front of his own desk and introduced himself. “Hello, my name is Mr Solace. Now, despite our bad beginning to the day I hope we can all learn to respect one another.” Once he was done, he sat on his chair and turned the display board on. “This term, we will be learning the piano. How to play it and every other thing you need to know. This includes how it works, what instrument family it is in, etc. Now, does anyone know how to play piano?” he asked, looking around. A few students raised their hands. It was only then that he realised who’s class he had, because at the back sat his younger siblings - Kayla and Austin - who both had their hands up and were proudly smirking at their older brother. He knew that Michael and Lee were in different classes.

Will immediately went for someone else, a girl in the front row with dark brown/black hair and dark eyes. Ah, yes. What’s your name?” he asked politely. “Bianca di Angelo.” she answered, with an equal amount of politeness. Will smiled. “Lovely, glad to know somebody else in here can play. Maybe you can even play better than me,” Will joked on response, before setting his eyes over the rest of the class. “Alright, who can draw?” he asked. This time, one hand shot up and the rest all pointed to that person. A girl with frizzy ginger hair and green eyes. “Lovely! Would you mind coming up here and drawing me a piano while you tell me your name?” Will requested, handing her a whiteboard marker as she blushed and stood up. Taking the pen from her teacher, she answered him with “Rachel Dare.” Will nodded, watching as she drew an impressive piano on the whiteboard before handing him the marker and taking her seat. Will was stunned. “Wow.” he said, smiling at her. “Now that is talent.”

They were about half an hour into the lesson when a teacher opened the door. He was fairly small, with long-ish black hair and olive skin. “Sir. C’n I borrow a pen?” he asked, fairly quite. His expression and tone was deadpan as he kept his eyes off the children and on Will. Will, himself, felt his breathing hitch. Curse being so freaking gay. “Uh, of course. They’re over there.” he mumbled, pointing to the back of the classroom. He noticed Bianca smirking at the other male, like she knew him. The smaller teacher nodded, making his way to the back to grab a ballpoint pen and a whiteboard marker. The whole time Will said nothing, just watched him with subconscious smile.

He was too busy looking to notice, but two girls looked at one another with a knowing smile. “He likes him,” the blonde one, Annabeth, pointed out quietly to her partner. Piper nodded. “I can tell. He thinks he’s being so subtle, doesn’t he” she laughed under her breath in response. From behind, a smaller girl with curly brown hair and dark skin mumbled “I agree, but you should probably be quiet or he’ll hear you.” Piper and Annabeth both nodded, looking back to the front of the classroom to see Nico leave the room.

Will was brought back to his senses by Bianca saying “Sir, why are you staring at my brother?” He instantly felt himself go red as he laughed nervously. “I wasn’t staring. Just trying to get to know the teachers here.” he lied, folding his arms and forcing his expression deadpan. “Now then, enough of this. Let’s get back to work before the end of the lesson comes and I get fired for not teaching you enough.” he said, earning a laugh from the class.

After another half hour, the class was exiting again. Piper giggled as she passed him, causing Annabeth to snort as well. Rachel smiled at Will and thanked him, as did Bianca and a few of the goody-two-shoes from the class.

Will had time now before his next lesson at 12, so he decided to go down to the staff room. Nobody else was there besides the man from earlier, causing him to hover at the door. The black-haired teacher was sipping from a bottle of water and marking a huge pile of student books. When Will did go in, he sat opposite him and cleared his throat. “I never got to ask your name.” he said with a smile. The male looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Nico di Angelo.” he answered quietly before going back to marking. “Yes, your sister is in my class.” Will laughed “she’s a lovely girl.” Nico scoffed “yeah, she’s cool. But she can be a brat.” he replied, closing the last book and sitting back to look at Will. “And you are?” “William Solace, but you can call me Will. William sounds posh.” he replied, running his fingers through his blond hair without even realising that he was doing it. “I have siblings, but they’re only half so we have different last names. Lee, Michael, Kayla and Austin.” he continued. “Michael...?” “Yew.” “Oh, yeah, I know him.” Will smiled. They were already having a conversation and he was enjoying it. “What subject do you teach then, Nico?” he asked politely, smile not wavering once. “I used to teach Latin, but I teach English now. And I know that you teach music.” Nico replied, rolling his eyes and taking a bite from an apple that he grabbed from the fruit bowl in the middle of the coffee table. Will nodded, getting up to make himself a coffee. “Latin, hm?” he asked as he turned the kettle on. “Yup,” Nico called, turning to watch Will. Oh god, he was adorable. His blond hair, his freckles, his beautiful blue eyes. When Will turned back to him with his coffee, he had to force the stupid smile off his face and go back to being deadpan. “How can you drink that stuff? It tastes like dog shit.” he mumbled, raising an eyebrow. Will gasped, partly because he insulted coffee and partly because he cursed. “We are in a school, Nico. Watch your language. And coffee is amazing.” he scolded, sitting back down to take a sip.

And then began their playful argument over coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bianca will die eventually, like canon.


End file.
